pokevillagefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario discusión:LuchiCoki
¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a Wiki Pokévillage! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Archivo:Espeon.jpg. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Pokesofi (Discusión) 22:00 10 nov 2011 Claro que se pueden hacer novelas ;3 , para eso esta la wikia .. perdona por tardar andaba con estudios [[User:Pokesofi|'The black and withe wolf ']][[User talk:Pokesofi|'The animal Girl ! yeah!Tell me why ?!']] 22:25 10 ene 2012 (UTC) Enrealidad Las regiones no son para crear juegos claro puede hacerlo si quires xD , pero enrealidad es para presentar nuevos lugares y pokemon Hello there i just read your Pokemon novel and i wanna help you in something, but im so bad in the writing that i think i was a bad idea, but the good news is that im a good designer and i make this for you project: thumb|leftthumb|left i hope you like. Oh what a shame... Pero yo hice estos sprites en base a Erika de tu Pokenovela crei que esta basada en bueno tu entenderas .. yo supongo que fue una confusion mia; Aunque se me olvido uno, aqui lo dejo: thumb|left I hope you like..... again again Hi again Gracias por el comentario de los sprites, es una pagina interesante de las pocas en las que me entretengo a estas horas ( aunque esta en una especie de sueño ( no hay mucha actividad)) bueno solo pase a decir que cualquier cosa que necesites avisame. And i made this, i hope this time she look more then you ( i made whit the description of anoter page) thumb|left I hope you like she.. Quitar el fondo Es bastante sencillo 1. escoge un programa de edicion de imagenes potente.( photoshop o paint.net son de maravilla) tip extra si tu pc es lento o no muy potente usa el paint.net o el photoshop cs1( te recomiendo mas este, asi si quieres avanzar en las cosas del diseño empiezas a "soltar mano") 2. Seleccionamos el fondo con alguna herramienta(en los casos anteriores es la varita magica) 3.recortamos borramos (suprimimos con la tecla supr) el fondo. 4. revisamos si hay espacios aun con el fondo los seleccionamos y los borramos. y tachan la imagen esta lista ( recuerda guardarla en Png para no perder la calidad de imagen.) hey. Hey acabo de ver tu region y su dex, y solo queria saber si necesitas ayuda con algo (estoy jo***damente aburrido, no puedo salir, hablar con la gente por aqui es el doble de aburrido y no estoy inspirado para escribir) asi que si necesitas algo solo dime. saludos un aburrido y melancolico caffe. Sure, but Seguro pero ella aun no esta terminada, tomala como mi primer boceto, pero si tu quieres usarlo y/o terminarlo con gusto solo tienes que trabajarle las outlines y talvez otra paleta de piel, ah y sus coletas las lineas de las divisiones del cabello; Lastimosamente ya no tengo tanto tiempo libre asi que terminarlo se me dificulta, sin mas te lo encargo y claro usalo como gustes, cualquier cosa me escribes Eehem. Claro pero .... La verdad no te entendi. je si me explicases eso me ayudaria un monton.... Pir cierto mi favorito desde la primera generacion ha sido Dragonite.. Claro que si Claro que si, si me unire a esa wiki, aun no reviso lo de las firmas asi que por esta vez no firmare Holaaa :D Holaaaa, es verdad, oye, ¿somos amigas en las dos? :) (si lo somos te tendre que hacer el gif de un pokemon porque si no quedara raro en mi otro perfil) Asi que dime un pokemon que te guste y le pongo un lazo o algo :D--Archivo:Charmander NB.gif♥Fuchi♥ ♦the best friend of♦''♫Zoru♪Archivo:Zorua NB.gif 09:02 13 may 2012 (UTC) RE RE RE RE (?) A mi a mew o charmander^^ ¿Le pongo a liepard un pañuelo o lazo, o le cambio de color? :D--Archivo:Charmander NB.gif♥Fuchi♥'' ♦the best friend of♦''♫Zoru♪Archivo:Zorua NB.gif 13:03 14 may 2012 (UTC) Yop Bueno vale :D--Archivo:Charmander NB.gif♥Fuchi♥'' ♦the best friend of♦''♫Zoru♪''Archivo:Zorua NB.gif 14:44 14 may 2012 (UTC) Hola me encantan tus pokénovelas Ricardo.seminario1 00:52 5 jun 2012 (UTC)RisemiRicardo.seminario1 00:52 5 jun 2012 (UTC)